


I can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

by DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Castiel, Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Love, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sam is Missing, Season/Series 09, Short One Shot, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife/pseuds/DestielIsLoveDestielIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has gone missing, Dean finally gives in and let's his feelings take their course but is it all too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Destiel fic and I haven't written smut in a while so bare with me and hopefully I will eventually get better. Please feel free to leave a comment with any feedback or just general comments. Thanks
> 
> Just a little one shot because I concluded that the rest of what I had planned for it was kinda pointless.

Sam had been missing for weeks now and the trail had gone dry. Dean and Cas were in the bunker arguing.

 

“I don’t know what you want from me Dean.” Expressed Castiel.

Dean just looked at him as if he had been verbally defeated and replied,

“Forget it Cas I need to sleep so go do whatever it is you do when you’re on ‘secret angel business’ “ as he turned to walk to his room, taking his shirt and boots off before he jumped into the covers of his own bed.

Cas just watched Dean for a few seconds until he was out of sight, then he made his familiar flap of the wings sound and disappeared.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was 1:00AM, which was an early night for Dean Winchester, but he couldn’t sleep. He’d been keeping these feelings locked away inside of him for too long and they were getting the better of him. All he could think about was him, the angel, his angel Castiel. He also couldn’t stop thinking about the argument they had had a few hours earlier.

He was sat up staring at the door with the slightest bit of hope that Cas would come back to him and he could apologise. These feelings, especially towards Cas his best friend, were new and weird to him. It felt wrong yet so right all at the same time. He’d been bottling them up for Sammy’s sake, as he didn’t want anything to change between him and his brother. Dean buried his head in his right hand closing his eyes when he heard a sudden, 'whoosh'.

“Dean! Castiel cried with a smile. I think I’ve got a lead on Sam…”

The room fell silent as Dean whipped up from the bed and turned round to face Cas, his face filled with longing and shock.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” He continued.

“Cas I’m sorry. He eventually replied his eyes beginning to tear up. I don’t want to argue with you, I want you to just… I want you…” he sobbed, mumbling the last part.

Cas had begun walking closer to Dean now until they were a couple of inches away from each other.

“Errr Cas… personal space” Dean said with regret as he felt himself burn up with Cas’ presence being so close to him. The temptation to just give in was so strong now so he pressed himself back against the wall in an attempt to get at least a little more distance between them.

“Dean I’m an angel, I can hear everything you say whether you mumble it or not. It’s ok, I know, I can sense it when I’m around you.” He replied in a soft tone a small grin starting to show on his face.

Castiel lifted his left hand up to dean’s face moving closer as he did so and Dean’s eyes clenched shut trying to fight back the tears. Why was he on the verge of bursting into tears? He didn’t have a fucking clue.

“It’s ok Dean, I think, I think I feel the same way.” Added Castiel with an exhale of breath.

Cas was close enough to kiss him and he pressed his soft lips onto Dean’s as a tear fell down Dean’s cheek and he pulled away. 

There was a slight pause before Dean opened his eyes looking at Castiel who was unclear of Dean’s thoughts and feelings at this moment. Dean couldn’t handle it. He darted out of his room grabbing his coat of the back of the chair sitting next to the small table and ran outside into the rain.

 

He was already stood facing the driver’s door to the Impala when he heard his name being shouted from the front entrance. He turned to see Cas standing at the door, a faint light pouring out onto him from inside.

Cas teleported over to him in the blink of an eye.

“Dean, I don’t know what it is but I can’t fight it anymore and you…” Castiel pleaded as dean spun round and reached out to him both hands reaching each side of his face and their lips met again this time more passionately.

They were soaking in the rain together, the light wet droplets falling onto each of their faces, but neither of them cared, it was bliss.

 

Back in the Dean’s room they pulled off their clothes not wanting to let go of each other and barely stopping for air in between Dean’s tongue in Castiel’s mouth and his in Dean’s. Dean stopped a moment looking at the dumbfounded angel, checking out his whole body as all of Cas’ clothes just seemed to slip off him like melted chocolate on a strawberry. Cas standing there all cute and innocent really turned Dean on and he caressed his hand onto Cas’ neck, down to his chest then onto his torso with a hungry look in his eyes. He slid his arms around Cas’ torso and began kissing him again and Cas pulled Dean in tighter. Dean had enough. He released Cas from his arms and pushed him onto the bed, forcefully but gently. He couldn’t have gotten his pants off any quicker and he slid over Cas and began kissing behind his ear and down his neck as his hand made its way down to his dick and he slowly moved his hand up and down, Cas winced at the touch.

 

“Uhhm D-Dean…” he managed to exhale.

 

Dean then slid inside and Castiel arched at the feeling of it. Cas grabbed Dean’s shoulder and dug his nails into his skin while biting his lip.

 

“Uhhh do it Dean, come on” Castiel pleaded with a small tear emerging with the slight pain that he felt however the pleasure was even greater.

 

He pulled back slightly and begun a slow back and forth movement that gradually became quicker. For an angel with absolutely no experience in the matter, he was exceptionally good. He moved with Dean circling down when Dean moved up, neither of them could get enough of each other. He was now pulling Cas up and holding him there for a couple of seconds before he laid back and Cas was riding on top of him. Dean grabbed his hips and helped him with the motion. Cas lent forward slightly placing his left hand on the bed and Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair.

 

“Cas, you’re so hot”

 

Soon they were both cumming, Cas shooting onto Dean’s stomach as he pulled out finally.

 

“What do we do about that” He breathed.

 

“You lick it up Cas, and then we shower” Dean explained with an absolutely sinful grin on his face.

 

“But you haven’t slept yet and it’ll be light out soon” He replied in a muffled tone as he had his tongue sliding up his torso.

 

He really just wanted to snuggle in bed with Dean for a few hours before he got back to work in the morning.

 

“Ok then, nigh…” He replied not being able to finish the word because having sex with Cas had knackered him.

 

Cas slunk in the covers next to him watching him doze off to sleep. Dean managed to open his eyes and smile at Cas staring up at him.

 

"What are you doing?" Asked Dean slightly puzzled now.

 

Cas, with the most adorable smile on his face, looked back into his eyes and replied,

 

"Remembering this..."

 

Then Dean closing his eyes again reached out his arms and pulled Cas in tighter, a feeling building up in his chest again. He was just so happy and content with everything and he fell into a blissful sleep with them in each other’s arms.


End file.
